villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghaur
Ghaur is a supervillain in Marvel Comics. He is a cosmic entity, a powerful member of the Deviant species he has a hatred of the Eternals and acts as one of their deadliest opponents. Ghaur is naturally a devastating villain with vast power but his true terror lays in the fact he has at times been able to channel the power of the Dreaming Celestial - in effect becoming one of the most powerful entities in Marvel, though such power often comes at great cost, something Ghaur is willing to risk in his mad quest for power. History Ghaur was born in the "City of Toads" in Deviant Lemuria and grew up to become a high priest in the Deviant priesthood, but had ambition to be much more. He had Ranar the Deviant killed when Ranar claimed succession to the Deviant throne. Ghaur thus became the unofficial leader of the Deviants and had a confrontation with Warlord Kro, whom Ghaur allowed to become a figurehead monarch. Ghaur later captured Kro, and the Eternals Thena and Sersi, revealing to Kro that he had amassed an army of Deviants in suspended animation - he then used a vial containing part of the "essence" of the "Dreaming Celestial" to transform himself into a Celestial. However, Ghaur fell under the mental control of the Dreaming Celestial, who forced him to try to free him from his tomb. Ghaur's consciousness was separated from his Celestial body by a Uni-Mind composed of the Eternals and the West Coast Avengers. Ghaur's consciousness seemingly dissipated, and his Celestial body shrank into apparent nothingness. Ghaur later tricked the Silver Surfer into re-creating his physical form and battled the Silver Surfer, during which he freed Llyra from captivity. Ghaur proceeded to form an alliance with Llyra to recreate the Serpent Crown. As ambitious as ever the pair made a further alliance with Attuma to free Tyrannus from the body of the Abomination. Ghaur and Llyra caused the devastation of Atlantis as a sacrifice to serpent god Set. Ghaur and Llyra assembled the seven "Brides of Set," and used them to bring Set to Earth. They were thwarted by a Thor-possessed Demogorge. Ghaur sought to slay the "Brides" to bring Set back to Earth, but was foiled by Naga. Powers / Abilities * Mind Control: Ghaur has mind control powers which he can only use on Deviants whose genetic codes are known to him. Ghaur can also alter the malleable genetic structure of deviants to confer powers upon them or induce a lethal mutation to kill them. * Celestial Powers: At one point Ghaur possessed the powers of the Dreaming Celestial. Ghaur gained phenomenal cosmic powers and great stature and strength. Gallery 5gs42BJ.png 796556-lg2.jpg 1312376-tiaghaur002.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Usurper Category:Dark Priests Category:Avengers Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Conspirators Category:Mutants Category:Humanoid Category:Psychics Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains